


What is Pocky Game?

by JustSimon



Category: Shovel Knight
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Eventual Romance, F/M, First Kiss, The Pocky Game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:00:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28042041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustSimon/pseuds/JustSimon
Summary: Missy saw something from future and wanted to try it with her Specty.
Relationships: Spectre Knight/Missy
Kudos: 1





	What is Pocky Game?

**Author's Note:**

> In my opinion Specter Knight x Missy is underrated ship, sure they have not that much of interactions, but in my opinion, they have a right to exist as ship, after all, Missy always call Specter Knight "Specty", just like Mona call Plague Knight "Plaguey", more so S.K never correct her, like he don't mind it at all. To be honest i really sick of fact that people ship Specter Knight with Propeller Knight, like ugh, they even don't have a special interactions, but i can believe in Donovan x Luan, they are close friends who consider themselves a family, still i like SpecMissy and here my contribution (right word) to this ship, i hope to do more.  
> P.S I think that Macabre from Just Shapes and Beats basically a fan child of Specter Knight and Missy, i mean she is a wisp with a scythe, think about it. :D

Night time, as usual the Tower of Fate were full of it's denizens, wisp summoner by a name Missy waited someone in her place, after a second, her guest finally arrived, it was undead warrior, grim reaper, keeper of lich yard, Spectre Knight.

"Missy, Dark Acolyte told me that you wanted to see me, why?" 'Specty, I am glad that you're here, you see, using some forbidden spells I looked in the future and found something really interesting, take a look.'

Missy took out of her cloak something like a wrap, when she unwrapped a mysterious thing, it's were revealed as a thin bread stick.

"What is this?" 'This thing in future known as Pocky, a special treat, for game I believe.' "What the game?" 'Pocky Game, I learned that people should eat this bread stick from both ends and first who will eat his or her end of pocky is winner, so I asked some baker in the valley bake to me this thing, so i want to try it.'

Missy put Pocky in her mouth and then grabbed it by her lips, still holding bread stick she said.

'Come on Specty, play with me, don't worry your end of Pocky with a wisp's flavor.'

S.K took out Pocky of Missy's mouth and then broke it.

'M-my Pocky! Specty why you did this?'  
"Silly girl, if you want a kiss, you could just ask."

After those words, Specter took off his mouth mask, grabbed Missy, lifted her and kissed a wisp summoner in the lips, needless to say that even Missy couldn't keep her teasing behavior and she had a some blush on her green cheek. After kiss Specter Knight gently put Misery on the floor and said.

"Maybe I am cold and emotionless, but for you I can make an exception, just don't carry away with it, see you later wisp summoner."

After this moment Missy realized that, despite on his cold and rough appearance, Specter Knight can be thoughtful, kind and maybe even caring, but in same she regretted about another thing, when Missy checked future, she accidentally saw her own future, where she is one of few Trouple King's Servants, but also, she lived together with Specter Knight, but he looked different, he had a blue cloak instead of red and he been shorter than Missy to her amuse, but most important thing, both of them, Missy and Specty were humans, even if she had a regret, Missy understood, that everything will come with a time, including a happy future life.


End file.
